Field of the Invention
This application is generally directed to safety devices for use in preventing lawn mower accidents and is particularly directed to a safety device for preventing lawn mowers from skidding while traversing a sloped embankment by providing ground and/or turf penetrating discs which are selectively engageable with at least the downhill wheels of a lawn mowing vehicle and readily attachable to such wheels when the lawn mowing vehicle is to be used over sloped terrain where the vehicle is operated laterally across the surface of the terrain.